If Only You Were Back
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Sin and Spira had changed a lot. A mysterous girl who looks a lot like a certian blonde guy, shows up. Yuna finds a sphere Tidus has left for everyone. Sequel to 'If Only I Had Told You'. Yaoi & Yuri! Completed!
1. Well that was Interesting

**If Only… You Were Back**

**Me: Yo! And welcome to the story. This is a sequel to 'If Only… I Had Told You'. I hope you enjoy.**

**Tidus: Am I even in this story?**

**Me: Yeah and no. There's a sphere of you. I can't give anything away yet.**

**Wakka: So this story is yaoi but it doesn't have Tidus? To me that makes no sense, ya? You can't have a FF10 yaoi story without Tidus and me.**

**Me: True but it will make sense later. So let me start already. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Wakka's POV_

I can't believe how long it has been. Two years. So much has change since the death of Sin. The whole of Spira, apart from our little group, were rejoicing. We on the other hand weren't. Yeah we were happy there was on Sin, but in the process we lost two dear friends, one maybe more than a friend.

Everyone has changed, a bit. Lulu hasn't changed much, still stoic and sarcastic. Rikku had left to work with her dad as a mechanic. She comes back a lot saying that she misses us all. Yuna stayed with us, and so did Kimhari. Kimhari hasn't changed at all. He still doesn't talk much and follows Yuna around. Yuna has changed a _lot_. Every time I see her, her style of clothes are becoming more and more like Rikku's. That's if I see her. She doesn't talk to me much, but I guess that is to be expected. I mean if I was in her shoes I guess I would be upset too but I wouldn't have completely ignored them.

Just like today. Yuna, Lulu and Rikku left this morning to go to the Farplane to see Tidus. Rikku and Lulu asked me if I wanted to go and I was going to say 'yeah' when I saw Yuna glaring at me. I declined and they left. So now I'm walking around the Island, by myself. It's Blitzball season so the Aurochs were away too. I would have liked to go with them. I went last year and saw Tidus, it would have been nice to see his face again. I might go on my own. Like last year. I miss him. I miss having a guy friend, even if my feeling were more than that. Kimhari is okay as a friend but he isn't as cheery as Tidus was. Was. Oh Shiva I miss him.

I think I should change the subject before I hurt myself too much.

* * *

_Author POV_

Wakka walked along the beach deep in thought. He stopped when he got to the harbour. He narrowed his eyes at something that seemed out of place. Under the wooden harbour was a dark thing. He walked closer and stopped when he realised it saw a body. A human body. Wakka moved closer and pulled the body into the sunlight. He looked the body up and down amazed. It looks so much like a blonde friend of his, but something was out of place.

Then he noticed. 'Breasts? Tidus doesn't have breasts.' Thought Wakka as covered that particular part of the blonde's anatomy. He checked to see if the person was alive and was happy when he found a pulse. 'How can this be?' Wakka lift up the body and carried it back to the town. "Who are you?" Wakka said to the sleeping form. The short journey back to the village was uneventful apart from the thoughts running through a certain redheads mind. The form looked exactly like Tidus but a girl. The clothes she wore were the same but seemed bigger. Which was probably due to the fact that girl Tidus was very thin, almost unhealthy thin. She seemed too light. Wakka walked into the village but stopped when a blonde person stood in front of him smiling.

"Hey." Smiled Rikku brightly.

Wakka smiled back. "Welcome back. I thought you would have been away longer."

Rikku shook her head. "Nope. We found quite a few things when we were away and couldn't wait to tell you… well Lulu and me anyway." Rikku said the last part sadly.

"It's okay. I know Yuna hates me." Wakka smiled.

Rikku gave Wakka a quizzical look. "How can you smile know that she hates you?"

"Because I don't want there to be any bad feelings between us." Wakka sighed. "I know she hates me but I don't hate her. I just want her to know that."

Rikku smiled at him. "You're a very forgiving person Wakka. But you don't have to be. You're allowed to be as upset as the rest of us."

"I do get upset I just don't like getting fussed over about it."

Rikku shrugged. "Oh well." Rikku noticed the bundle in Wakka's arms. She looked up at Wakka, her eyes wide in surprise. "It that?"

"It's not Tidus. Last time I check Tidus was a male."

Rikku looked closer. "Oh I see. Did Tidus ever mention a twin sister?"

"No. Anyway what were you saying about you found a few things while you were away."

"Oh yeah. Tidus wasn't there. When we went into the Farplane Yuna tried to see Tidus and he didn't show. Lulu and me tried it to and it didn't work. Then guess what? When we got out of the Farplane I tripped up on a sphere and guess who's sphere is was? Yeah it was Tidus's." Rikku stopped and got her breath back. Wakka shook his head at her, smiling.

"A lot Tidus around today. I guess this female look-a-like could tell us a lot when she wakes up."

The pair walked the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence. When they reached the village Rikku waited outside Wakka's hut as he put the Tidus look-a-like on his bed. He came out and they walked over to Yuna's hut. Yuna and Lulu were sitting on Yuna's bed and Rikku sat beside them. Wakka sat in front of Rikku on the floor with his legs crossed. When everyone was ready they all watched the sphere.

The sphere started a Tidus was sitting in a bathroom, perched on the bathtub. He looked into the camera. "Hey guys." He waved. "I never thought I would be going this but I just I should. When you get this I'll be gone so I guess I should clear a few things up." Tidus stood up and moved the camera and he sat on the floor, crossed legged. "I'm going to say a bit about each of you, but I'm not sure who to start with." Tidus lifted a finger to his lips then lowered it again. "Kimhari. To be honest I was a bit scared of you when we first met, but you were always there to protect us. You were always so quiet. I want to thank you for everything. Lulu. I was a bit scared when I met you too, but that was just because I had never seen anyone wear clothes and make-up so dark. You helped me whenever I needed advice. And I'm grateful for every bit of help you've given me."

Tidus smiled. "Rikku. Do you remember the first time we met? I was so glad that someone could understand me. And then when you joined our little guardian group. You always cheered everyone up. Always smiling and being yourself." Tidus's smile faded and he looked slightly upset. "I know about Auron. I know he's an unsent and that he's going to leave us. I hope I get to say my goodbye to him." Tidus turned away from the camera. "Yuna, I'm so sorry about leading you on. I really didn't mean anything when I kissed you. I just… I don't know what to do when people get upset. So I did the only thing that I thought of." Tidus looked back at the screen. "I'm sorry. I'm in love with someone else." Tidus smiled slightly. "Wakka. I-" There was a knock at the door and Tidus turned to the side. "Yes?"

"It's Wakka. You okay, man?" Came Wakka's worried voice.

"I'm fine. I was just getting a shower."

"Okay. We've found Sin and we're almost at it."

"Okay. I'll be out soon. Just drying up."

"Okay, man."

Tidus still faced the door with a look of longing in his clear blue eyes. "If only I could tell you the truth, Wakka. Well I guess that's why I'm making this sphere." Tidus turned back to the camera. "I love you Wakka, more than anything. I would have liked to say it to you in person but I'm too afraid of rejection. And I'm not that sure how Spira acts towards people like me. I do like girls too but not so much after I meet you, Wakka. You were so friendly to me when we first meet. And all those times we had to share a bed, I was so happy that I was so close to you. But then I got sad again because I knew I couldn't really have you.

If we were in my Zanarkand then we wouldn't have to worry what other people think about as. No one would really mind. But my Zanarkand and myself are just dreams. Dreams that will be lost forever." Tidus smiled slightly. "I'll miss you all." The camera clicked off. And everyone one sat in silence for a while.

Rikku, not really liking all the silence, coughed. "Well that was interesting."

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's a bit short but I promised the next chapter will be longer.**

**Wakka: Awww Tidus loves me.**

**Tidus: 'Course I do.**

**Me: Okay before they get too mushy please leave me a review. I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Of Course I Do

**If Only… You Were Back**

**LMY: Next Chapter! Please Review people. I need them.**

**Wakka: Yeah review. So is Tidus showing up anytime soon?**

**LMY: Maybe…**

**Tidus: Please I want to be with Wakka.**

**LMY: Maybe…**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After Rikku little comment Yuna got a bad feeling. "Wakka." The redhead turned to face Yuna. "I'm sorry I've been so bitchy to you about Tidus. I guess if he can love you, then it's good that you loved him back." Wakka smiled at her. "Will you forgive me?"

Wakka nodded. "Sure." Wakka stood up from his seat and embraced Yuna. "I knew you'd be back to normal soon."

Yuna gave Wakka a look. "I didn't change _that _much."

Wakka snorted. "Yeah right." He said playfully. Yuna hit him lightly in the arm, smiling. Wakka smiled back and left the hut. He walked over to his own hut.

The redhead pulled out a mat and laid it on the floor. If the female Tidus was in his bed then he'd have to sleep on the floor. Wakka stood in front of the bed and just looked at the sleeping girl. She was like Tidus's double the only thing different would be something missed from behind her legs and two things added on her chest. Also she was a lot thinner than Tidus. So therefore not that much different. The girl's eyes flutter and out peered two cerulean eyes that Wakka remember so well. Tiredly the owner rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Wakka?" She said in a voice that Wakka had just heard minutes ago in Yuna's hut.

"Yeah. It's me. Tidus?" Asked Wakka. She-Tidus smiled brightly. She slowly got out of the bed.

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be?" Came Tidus's reply.

Wakka had to smile. "Well you don't exactly look like yourself."

Tidus looked confused. She looked at herself. "Ahhh! I'm a girl! What the hell? How am I a girl? How can this be?" Wakka had to bite his lips to stop himself laughing.

The next second Wakka had four other people in his hut. "We thought we heard Tidus?" Said Yuna.

Wakka stood behind girl-Tidus. "I'd like to introduce you to, Tidus."

Tidus waved. "Hi everyone."

Rikku smiled and walked around Tidus. "Hi sexy. You busy tonight?"

"Rikku!" Said Lulu in a scandalized voice.

Rikku giggled. "I couldn't help it. Tidus is just so sexy as a girl, plus I can see her boobs." Tidus covered herself with her arms.

Yuna took pity on Tidus. "Is Rikku teasing you?" Tidus pouted and nodded. "Let's go get you some better clothes to wear." Tidus followed Yuna out of the hut.

"I won't wear skirts, dresses or short shorts." Said Tidus as they entered the hut.

Yuna sighed. "Well I don't have much else." Yuna looked in her trunk for something for Tidus to wear. Yuna pulled out on of her bras and a simple plain light blue t-shirt. "Here try these. You can still wear your old clothes just wear these underneath the your jacket thing." Tidus shrugged and took out her top under her dungarees. "Your very modest, aren't you?" Said Yuna sarcastically as she looked at a now topless female Tidus.

"I've never had breasts before. It kind of weird." Tidus cupped her breasts. "This is sort of every guys dream. Well no exactly mine but you know."

Yuna shook her head and held up a bra. "Do you know how to but this on?"

"Of course not!" Said Tidus. "How would I know?"

Yuna sigh. "Fine." Yuna walked behind Tidus and helped her put the bra on.

"Oww." Said Tidus once it was on.

"What?"

"It's too small. It's digging into me."

"Fine. Take it off. All go get you a bigger one." Yuna left the hut. "Lulu!" She shouted. Inside the hut Tidus tried to take off the accursed piece of clothing but couldn't. A few minutes later Yuna returned with a black strapless bra and a black t-shirt. "Well if my bras don't fit you then neither will any of my t-shirts." Yuna helped Tidus take off the bra and put less one. Tidus took the top and put it on then put her jacket back on.

"Cool. Feels kind of weird have breast but I'll live." Said Tidus smiling. Yuna took her hand and lead Tidus out.

"Everyone waiting to see you. Now that you look more presentable." Tidus nodded. They both walked out of the hut.

Rikku walked up to Tidus. "Still sexy even if she is covered up."

"So what have I missed in the short time I've been away?" Asked Tidus.

Rikku laughed. "You've been away for exactly two years."

Tidus's eyes widened. "What?" Rikku nodded.

"Ahem." Said a young voice. Everyone turned to see and small boy around 10 years old with a purple cloak that covered his eyes.

"Bahamut?" Asked Lulu.

The young boy nodded. "Who else were you expecting?" He said dryly.

"Someone taller." Said Tidus coldly. He had never really like the boy. To Tidus Bahamut was evil. Pure evil. It was probably Bahamut that made him a girl in the first place.

"There you are, you evil little boy." Said a woman who appeared behind Bahamut. She had long blonde hair in thick dreadlocks. She wore a blue bikini set with a blue sash around her waist. She had her hands on her hips while she tapped her foot.

Bahamut turned to face her. He looked… scared? "Shiva."

"That's my name." Shiva walked up to the boy and hit him on the head with her fist. "Leave the mortals alone."

Bahamut rubbed his head. "I was only saying 'hi'."

"Yeah right." Replied Shiva sarcastically. "Stop hiding behind your cloak." She pulled down Bahamut hood so everyone could see his face. His eyes were bright silver that gave him an eerie sort of look.

Bahamut pulled the hood back. "Do you mind?"

Shiva shook her head. "Nope. Anyway get back home now. You've done enough damage." Shiva walked over to Tidus. "I apologise on the behalf of that midget." Shiva pointed at Bahamut, who had a frown on his face. "He's the one who made you like you are. The rest of us sensible, grown up Fayth are trying to sort of the problem. And when we have figured it out you will be able to change back to your old self, Saea (pronounce say ah)."

"Thanks." Tidus looked confused. "Saea?"

Shiva smiled. "That's what we've named you. It's more feminine than Tidus."

Tidus had to agree. "Okay. So I'm Saea now?"

"Yip until we fix you." With that Shiva walked back to Bahamut. She grabbed him by the hood of the cloak and they both disappeared.

"Tyshet!" Said Saea in Al Bhed. _Damnit._

Rikku smiled and walked in front of Saea. "Frah tet oui maynh Al Bhed?" Asked Rikku. _When did you learn Al Bhed?_

"Rin dyikrd sa." Said Saea. _Rin taught me. _"Tuac yhouha amca ghof?" _Does anyone else know?_

Rikku nodded. "Lulu." Lulu smiled at the pair talking together.

Saea smiled back. "Tet oui fydlr so cbrana?" _Did you watch my sphere?_ Rikku nodded. "Fryd fyc Wakka's nayldeuh?" _What was Wakka's reaction?_

Wakka turned when he heard his name. "Now I know your talking about me." Rikku and Saea giggled.

"Whom else would we be talking about?" Smiled Rikku. Rikku turned back to Saea. "Ycg res." _Ask him._ Rikku smiled to Saea and Wakka. The blonde turned around and grabbed Yuna and Kimahri hands and pulled the away. Lulu knew exactly what Rikku was up to and followed.

"So what did she say about me?" Asked Wakka.

Saea smiled. "We were talking about my sphere."

"Ti- I mean Saea, did you mean what you said?" Asked Wakka. Saea nodded. Wakka breath out a breath he didn't realized he had held in. "I love you too, Tidus."

Saea jumped and wrapped her arms around Wakka's neck. Wakka raised an eyebrow. "What? I look like a girl so I may as well act like one."

Wakka laughed and hugged Saea back. "Yeah but there's a difference between acting like a girl and acting like Rikku." Saea smiled and nodded.

"True." Saea detached her self from Wakka and held her hand out to him. "Shall we find the rest?" Wakka took Saea's hand and nodded. Saea and Wakka walked hand-in-hand in the direction Rikku had headed, which was the harbour. They walked happily glad that the truth was out and that they both felt the same. Even if Tidus was now a girl called 'Saea'. In Saea's opinion she thought she looked hot, but would still like to be a guy. She felt uncomfortable having extra body parts and missing the main part of the male anatomy. It felt strange but Shiva had said she and the other Fayth were trying to fix it so Saea pushed it out of her mind.

Kimahri was sitting crossed legged on the sand; his spear pierced the ground, basking in the warm sunlight. Yuna and Lulu were lay on the sand, sunbathing. Rikku was running up and down the beach. "Can I stop now?" She asked Lulu. The mage lifted herself on to her elbows.

"Not until I think you have paid enough for looking at an other girl." The raven-haired woman said simply.

"But Saea isn't exactly a girl." Said the blonde pouting slightly.

"So what am I then?" Said Saea loud enough for everyone to hear, in a distinctly male voice.

Rikku looked up to the pair holding hand. "Awww!" She said running up to the pair. "Everything sorted out?" The couple nodded. "Good good." Rikku walked and sat down next to Lulu. Saea and Wakka sat beside each other with their backs to the sea.

"So what have I missed in the two years I've been away?" Asked Saea.

"Not too much. Lulu and me have been dating for about a year now." Rikku said happily.

"Really?" This surprised Saea. She didn't realize Lulu or Rikku was attracted to girls. Though the way Rikku was acting earlier should have made her think. "Is that why Lulu was making you run up and down the beach?" Rikku nodded and pouted. Lulu laughed lightly at Rikku. The blonde stuck out her tongue and turned back to Saea.

"Yeah. Anyway nothing much has changed. These people have been living on this same island the whole time. I personal would like to but my dad demands that I help him with stuff." Rikku sighed and lay down in the sand to sunbath.

Wakka got up. "Where you going?" Asked Saea.

Wakka smiled. "I'm going to get a Blitzball. See if you remember any moves." Wakka walked off. Saea stood up.

"Of course I do!" She shouted as she caught up with him.

* * *

**LMY: Sorry it's late! I didn't mean it. For my excuse I was doing a play last Friday and during that time my muse disappeared.**

**Tidus: I hate being a girl.**

**Wakka: ::pats Tidus's back:: I know. Don't worry Shiva will fix everything.**

**Tidus: True. I hope she beats Bahamut up. Evil little brat!**

**LMY:** **Anyway please press the button down there and review!**


	3. Nope

**If Only… You Were Back**

**LMY: ::glomps Nazen:: I love you! WOW! They're actually people in the world that will stick up for me. I feel so special and I'm honored that you enjoy my story. I promise all will be made clear in the chapter.**

**Tidus: Can we get on with it? **

**LMY: Sure, sure!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Saea woke up the next morning with Wakka's arm around her waist. She smiled to herself. The blonde stood up and let the redhead sleep. She stretched her arms above her head the searched the hut for her clothes.

Outside the hut Rikku had came to wake up the pair for breakfast. When she peered into the hut she saw the hottest thing _ever_. Saea was stretching _only_ wearing boxer short. Rikku walked away from the hut while she held her bleeding nose. The gothic mage walked up to lover.

"What's wrong Rikku?" Asked Lulu, while she pulled a tissue from her long sleeves. She handed the tissue to Rikku who used it to help her bleeding nose.

"I just saw the most- I mean second most hottest thing in the world." Rikku proclaimed pointing at Wakka's hut. Lulu walked up to the hut and looked in. Saea was getting dressed and currently only had on boxers and a bra. Lulu walked back over to Rikku.

"And what is the hottest thing you've ever seen?" Lulu asked.

Rikku didn't have to think about that. "You not wearing anything." She replied.

"Right answer." Lulu gave Rikku a peck on the cheek.

"What? No snogging?" She asked having her nose stopped bleeding. Lulu shook her head.

"Not till you've proven that I am way more hotter than Saea." Lulu walked to Yuna's hut to help with making breakfast for everyone. Rikku followed, her little mind scheming.

* * *

Later on that day Wakka and Saea were at the beach, basking in the sun. Lulu had given Saea one of her bikini sets, since only Lulu's clothes seemed to fit Saea.

"Saea?" Said Wakka while he turned to his side to look Saea in the eyes.

"Yeah." Saea turned too.

"What happened after you jumped?" Wakka asked.

"I saw Auron and Braska. Then my dad." Saea smiled at the memory.

"What happened after that?"

"Everything went dark. I think I was sleeping, under water. Then I swam to the top. That was when I woke up, properly."

"When you were swimming were you a boy or girl?"

"A boy. I was my old self." Wakka nodded and smiled at Saea.

"Aww the cuteness." Said a sarcastic voice. The couple looked out to the sea and saw Bahamut with his arms across his chest.

"And here I thought we had had enough of you." Said Saea.

"Seems not." Said Bahamut dryly.

Saea studied the boy for a moment. His face half covered but would be glaring if it could be seen. "Do you hate me? Honestly." Said Saea.

"Truthfully I do hate you."

Saea was taken aback. "Okay I wasn't expecting that. Why? Why do you hate me?" Saea said the last part softer and more curiously.

"Because you don't understand how lucky you are." Spat out the Fayth. "I'm a ten year old boy and I can't do anything the other kids do. I can't play Blitzball because I can't even touch the ball. The only way I could was if I was an Aeon but I can no longer _be_ an Aeon."

"Your jealous." Said a female voice from beside Bahamut.

The boy glared at the woman, Shiva. "I am not!" In a flash he had disappeared.

"You are." Shiva smiled slightly at where the little boy had just been. Shiva turned and walked over to Saea. "He's jealous of you."

"Why?" Asked Saea. "What do I have that he's jealous of?"

"You can feel." Said Shiva warmly, which was strange because the air around the Fayth was cold. Ice Cold. She kneeled down in front of Saea, without making a dent in the sand. "Bahamut is jealous because you can do all the things he can't. Because all the Fayth had decided together to bring you back and give you a real life. That's why Bahamut did this to you."

"Why did you give me a second chance?"

"Because your soul cried out to us. It cried for something real. For something that was worth living for, but most of all it cried out for love. It cried out for Wakka." Shiva turned and smiled at Wakka. "We had watched everything that happened during Sin's reign. We had hoped that you had both got together sooner but I guess not. So we brought you back. Then Bahamut messed about with you so that you would be unhappy."

Saea looked at the sand. "He's a depressed little boy."

"Yes. And I guess you can understand how he feels." Saea nodded. "Don't worry about Bahamut, we'll cheer him up. Just expect a lot more thunders and stuff like that." With that Shiva disappeared.

"I didn't realize that like midget was so sad."

Wakka smiled and pulled Saea into a hug. "Like Shiva said 'don't worry about him'." Saea nodded and hugged back.

There was a noise from the trees. Rikku and Lulu came out, both wearing bikinis. "She is the third hottest person I have ever seen." Said Rikku, talking about Shiva.

"You saw her?" Asked Wakka. "Were you spying on us?"

"No we weren't. We came to swim but didn't want to interrupt."

"If Shiva is third what is first?" Asked Saea.

"Lulu of course."

"What's second?"

Rikku blushed. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh afraid to say it now Rikku." Lulu smirked.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter."

Saea stood up and walked over to Rikku. "Tell me. Is it Wakka? If it is I won't be mad. I think he very hot too."

Rikku had to look away. "No it's not Wakka."

Wakka pouted. "Shame."

Rikku suck her tongue out at the redhead. "Why would it be you? Boys are iccy."

Lulu smiled and walked over to the pair and leaned into Saea's ears. "Rikku saw you this morning stretching." Lulu walked over to Wakka and at down next to him.

"ME?" Saea pointed to herself. "You think I'm the second hottest person in the world?"

Rikku glared at Lulu and nodded. "You made me get a nosebleed. Lulu had been the only other person to do that."

"Wow. I really am hot." Saea said happily and sat down next to Wakka. Rikku sat down next to Lulu.

"I already thought you were hot." Said Wakka.

"Yeah but that's me as a boy. Now I know I'm hot either way."

"Now you just sound big-headed." Said Yuna from behind everyone, Kimahri behind her. She put her towel on the sand. "Coming for a swim?" She headed into the shore.

Saea stood up. "I am not big-headed." Rikku got up and joined her cousin in the ocean.

Kimahri sat in the sand and watched his human friends enjoying the sun. "I didn't say you were, I said you _sounded_." Yuna corrected. Saea joined Yuna in the sea and splashed her. Yuna splashed back and hit Rikku by mistake. It wasn't long before they were having a big water fight.

Wakka and Lulu watched the battle of water unfold. "Rikku will want me to help her." Said Lulu. And just as Lulu said it Rikku came out of the water.

"Lulu, come help me." The blonde walked up to Lulu and dragged her into the water. Wakka laughed. Lulu knew Rikku too well. Wakka looked around trying to find Saea but could. Behind Wakka Saea tip toed. She pounced on him.

"You're coming to help me!" She proclaimed as she pulled Wakka up and into the water.

"Do I have a choice?" Wakka asked.

Saea smiled and shook her head. "Nope."

* * *

**LMY: Aww the cuteness!**

**Tidus: Bahamut hates me. I feel strange. I'm not used to people hating me.**

**Wakka: ::pets Tidus:: Don't worry baby.**

**Tidus: I'll be happier when I get turned back into a boy.**

**LMY: All in due time! Now REVIEW please!**


	4. Who are you?

**If Only… You Were Back**

**LMY: I'm sooo sorry this is late. I seem to have run out of ideas. But I will try as hard as possible to make this fic as enjoyable as possible.**

**Tidus: You know how you could make it more enjoyable?**

**LMY: How?**

**Wakka: By turning Tidus back.**

**LMY: ::does a thinking pose:: That sounds like a good idea. I will do that… just not this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Wakka had some how managed to escape from the water fight and was sitting on his towel. Lulu, Saea, Yuna and Rikku were still having a water fight; laughing the whole time. Saea slowly headed back to the beach and sat down next to Wakka.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah." Saea looked up into the sky. "I love it here. So peacefully."

Wakka laughed. "Yeah until Rikku gets here." Saea laughed with him. It wasn't long till the other three came out of the water. Behind them then sun was slowly descending through the sky; it's destination the sea.

"Are any of you hungry?" Asked Lulu.

At that Rikku jumped to Lulu's side. "Well you know I'm always hungry." She said in a husky voice.

Lulu pushed Rikku lightly. "Not for that you perverted little girl." Rikku crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Big meannie." Lulu just smiled at her.

"I think we should head back for dinner." Yuna suggested. The group packed up their stuff and headed back to the village. Rikku pulled Saea into Lulu's hut.

"You're helping us make the dinner."

"What about Wakka?" Protested Saea

"He can't cook to save himself." Said Rikku dragging Saea with her. Lulu and Yuna followed behind and entered the hut. Wakka waited outside. He had been banned from cooking ever since he burnt all the food about a year ago. Wakka smiled at the memory. Kimahri stood outside with Wakka. Ronso's didn't know how to cook either. They ate raw meat or fruit, so they didn't need to know how to cook.

"Ahhh!" Saea came running out of the hut with a light flame on her bra and put it out.

"What happened?" Asked Wakka.

"I set it on fire so Lulu set me on fire. I have been banned." Wakka laughed lightly. "Isn't this weird though. It kind of prove that men can't cook. Because technically I am still a guy."

"Ronso's don't cook." Said Kimahri.

"Yeah you are a guy but you body thinks you're a girl. In all senses." Said Wakka noticing that Saea was bleeding. "You're bleeding by the way."

Saea's eyes widened. "What?" She looked down and saw the blood running down her legs. She ran back to Lulu's hut. "Lulu, Rikku, Yuna help me."

Wakka had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing. He did feel sorry for Saea. Being a boy stuck in a girl's body isn't really a good thing. There was a loud girly scream from Lulu's hut and Wakka guessed it must have been Saea. "That's gross." Shouted Saea. Wakka could hear Lulu, Rikku and Yuna laughing.

Not that long later Saea came out of the hut, upset. Wakka hugged her and tried to comfort her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Saea nodded into Wakka's chest. "I'm okay. I just can't believe all this is happening to me. First I come back as a girl, just because Bahamut hates me. Then I get a period just like all the other girls. And all I ever really wanted was for you to kiss me." Saea sobbed and brushed away a few tears. Wakka smiled slightly.

If Saea was a boy then she wouldn't have had to go through all of this. If all Saea wanted was a kiss then Wakka would happily give it.

Wakka lifted up Saea's chin and kissed her. "Aww." Said Rikku. Wakka and Saea broke the kiss and looked at Rikku.

Beside Rikku, Yuna looked like a little girl about to have a temper tantrum. But she cooled down and forced a smile. Only Saea noticed this and she felt guilty. It was her fault Yuna was like this. All her fault. But Saea wasn't given time to dwell on it. The next moment Shiva and Bahamut appeared. Bahamut looked positively depressed, while Shiva on the other hand was practically jumping.

"Guess what?" She said happily.

"You've found a way to turn me back?" Asked Saea. "Took you long enough." She said as a after thought.

'Saea's having mood swings already.' Thought Wakka.

Shiva pouted. "No fair. You're not supposed to guess right." Now it was Saea's turn to jump about. Shiva stopped pouting. "Get changed into your normal clothes and meet us at the shore." With that Shiva and Bahamut disappeared.

Saea ran straight into Wakka's hut and got herself changed. Wakka was as happy as Saea. He was glad he would have the old Tidus back. The one he fell in love with. Wakka waited outside for Saea. Saea quickly got dressed and met Wakka outside. The whole group walked down to the beach. Shiva and Bahamut appeared.

"All ready?" Asked Shiva. Saea nodded. "Great! Go into the sea and leave the rest to Bahamut."

Saea glared at the little boy. "I don't trust him."

Shiva smiled. "Don't worry I'm here to make sure everything works out fine. Now go." Saea did as she was told. Slowly she walked through the water till it was at her hip. "Perfect." Shouted Shiva. Saea turned to face all her friends. She smiled at Wakka. Finally they could be together properly.

Back on the beach Shiva tapped Bahamut's shoulder. "Now it's your turn." Bahamut sighed. He put his hands out to the side. His body seemed to glow and light shone from him. The light got brighter so that Bahamut couldn't be seen. The light got bigger and changed shape. It was much larger and Yuna thought she recognised it. The light began to fade leaving Bahamut in his Aeon form. The dragon breathed in, deeply. When he breathed out the flames from his overdrive shot at Saea.

The flames danced with the water and surrounded Saea. They encircled her in dark blue. While the water circled her, Bahamut changed back to his boy form. After a while the water died down. Saea was now Tidus. Tidus looked around him then walked back to the beach. He looked confused and lost. Wakka ran up to Tidus and hugged him. "You're back to normal Tidus." Tidus pushed away from Wakka. He looked at Wakka as if he had grown another head.

"Who are you?" He said. "And how do you know my name?"

* * *

**LMY: Mwahahaha!**

**Tidus: I'm a boy again. **

**Wakka: Yeah but you seem to have lost your memory.**

**Tidus: Yeah that sucks. Why?**

**LMY: Plot bunnies invade my mind. I have no idea what I'm going to come up with next. Please review. And I'm sorry about the lateness of this. I have a bad memory and writer's block. Not a good mix. Please review.**


	5. Can I kiss you?

**If Only… You Were Back**

**LMY: Wow. Another chapter.**

**Tidus: I want my memory back.**

**LMY: And I will be willing to give it back… in a few chapter.**

**Wakka: You just get kicks out of torturing us characters, don't you?**

**LMY: nods quickly Oh yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Tidus do you not remember me?" Asked Wakka. "It's me Wakka."

"Wakka?" Tidus shook his head. "No sorry I don't know that name."

Wakka turned to Bahamut. "What did you do?"

"Oh that right anything goes wrong blame it on the little guy. It could just so happen that none of this is my fault. I have no idea what happened." Said Bahamut crossing his arms of the chest.

While Wakka and Bahamut 'talked', Yuna walked up t Tidus. "So you don't remember any for us?"

Tidus shook his head. "No sorry. Should I?"

Yuna smiled and nodded. "We were lovers." She said sweetly and blushed. Wakka and Bahamut stopped their argument. Wakka turned to Rikku and Lulu who seemed to think the same think as him.

'What the hell is Yuna up to? That's not right.'

"We were?" Asked Tidus. Yuna nodded.

"I'm Yuna. I'm your lover." Yuna turned to the rest of the group. "That's Wakka. He's your best friend. That's Lulu. She's like my big sister. And That's Rikku she's my cousin and she's Lulu lovers." Yuna pointed to each in turn. "That's Kimahri. He's like my bodyguard. That Shiva and Bahamut. Their Aeons or Fayth."

"Aeons?" Asked Tidus confused.

Yuna nodded again. "Oh there's so much you've forgotten about. We've been together for over two years." Yuna took Tidus's hand. "Come on I tell about it all." Yuna pulled Tidus back to the path to the village.

"Please tell me that just didn't happen?" Asked Wakka as Tidus and Yuna disappeared.

"I sorry Wakka." Lulu put a hand on Wakka's shoulder. "But it did."

Shiva looked upset. "And I was thinking it was all going to be happy now." She pouted. "You sure you didn't do anything, Bahamut?"

Bahamut sighed. "I'm sure. Why would I? I have nothing to gain if it was me. I don't know how to make someone forgot like that." Bahamut crossed his arms over his chest. "Nobody thought I might have wanted you two to be happy together." He mumbled to himself and disappeared.

Shiva sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not anyone's fault." Said Wakka. Shiva smiled a little and disappeared.

Kimahri, who had watched everything, growled. "Yuna not being nice."

"You're right, Mahri. But I won't let Yuna get away with this." Said Rikku.

* * *

Tidus listened to Yuna tell him about the journey through Spira. About Aeons. About the final battle. "After the battle we all headed back here to Besiad. Spira has been pretty quiet since."

"Cool." Tidus didn't really know how to take it all. Even if he had done all those things, he felt nothing for his 'friends'. How could he not remember? Maybe it would come back to him. "What do you guys do for fun?"

Yuna blushed. "Well me and you do things together. Sometimes you play Blitzball with Wakka. Or we all go swimming." Tidus nodded. Yuna leaned over to Tidus and kissed him on the lips. Tidus was a bit surprised and jump. When he jumped he fell off the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that. Sorry." He said sitting back on the bed beside Yuna.

"It's okay. Can I kiss you?" Asked Yuna.

Tidus nodded. "Sure." They both leaned in to kiss. It was sweet and Tidus ran his tongue over Yuna lip. She opened her mouth and Tidus let his tongue run over the roof of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her forward.

While they kissed something inside Tidus screamed to him that this was wrong. He couldn't understand this feeling he was having. But he ignored it.

'If this is wrong then why would Yuna lie to me? What does she have to gain by lying?' Thought Tidus.

Tidus ignore these thoughts and just thought about kissing, even if something was telling him it was wrong. Way wrong.

* * *

**LMY: Don't hate me!**

**Tidus: Why not? You're evil. Evil Girl! Making me kiss… a girl.**

**LMY: Oh I wasn't talking about that. I was meaning about Yuna. She's kind of OOC. I do like Yuna but for the purposes of this story I have made her an evil bitch.**

**Wakka: Review please. So she can fix this mess she has created.**

**LMY: Who says I'm going to fix it?**

**Wakka: The fact that this story is yaoi and you need me and Tidus together for that to happen.**

**LMY: ::shrugs:: Guess so.**


	6. Sleep well, Tidus

**If Only… You Were Back**

**LMY: I have no idea what to write here so I'm just going to start right away. Enjoy people!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Tidus sat on the beach that night after Yuna and his 'love-making'. He felt so strange. The whole thing felt so wrong. Like deep down it was _never_ supposed to be. But why? Why did he feel it wasn't right? There must have been something he was missing. Did all the things Yuna had told him about really happen? Why couldn't he remember?

Tidus pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Why did he feel like this? It all seemed so confusing to the blonde. He stared out to the ocean and watched the moonlight hit the water. The waves move methodically in and out and the light breeze rushed the leaves.

Tidus heard footsteps in the sand and turned around. Rikku smiled a little. "Hey. Can't sleep?" Tidus shook his head. "Mind if I join you?" Tidus his head and patted the sand for Rikku to sit next to him.

"Rikku?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I really supposed to be with Yuna?"

Rikku looked at Tidus. 'Does he know everything now?' She thought. "Why do you ask?"

"Whenever I'm with her it feels wrong. Like it shouldn't be happening. But I don't understand why it feels wrong? And if it is wrong why would she lie to me?"

Rikku wanted to tell Tidus exactly why it felt wrong. But she felt that it wouldn't help him get his memories back. It would just confuse him even more. "I'm not really sure what to tell you. I don't want to confuse you. But just follow your feelings. They'll help you find the truth." With that Rikku smiled at Tidus and got up. She slowly walked back to the village.

Rikku really felt sorry for Tidus. Who knew what kind of things Yuna's been telling him? And now he was confused. Rikku was just about to enter hr and Lulu's hut when she heard rustling in the hut next to hers, which was Wakka's.

Wakka slowly stepped out of his hut. He looked up into the sky and looked at the moon. He noticed something in the conner of his eye. He turned and saw Rikku looking at him.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Same for Tidus and me. He's down at the beach by the way. And," Said the blonde. "He's confused. He doesn't feel right with Yuna. I wanted to tell him the truth but I think that will only confused him more. I have no idea what things Yuna had been telling him."

Wakka smiled. "When did you get so smart?"

Rikku smiled back. "I'm dating the smartest girl I know. It's bound to rub off on me."

"True."

Rikku smiled sadly. "Tidus needs a friend, Wakka. I know it will be difficult to act like just a friend. But I think he needs to work this out or get his memories back. Which ever comes first."

Wakka smiled. "Alright. See you in the morning."

"Good night." With that Rikku disappeared in to her hut.

Wakka went into his hut and got a blanket. 'Tidus will probably sleep out there.' Thought Wakka. Wakka took the blanket and walked down to the beach.

When the redhead made it to the beach. He saw Tidus lying on the sand, his hands behind his head. Wakka slowly walked over to the blonde and realised the he had fallen asleep. Wakka smiled at Tidus's peaceful face. He unfolded the blanket and covered Tidus with it.

Wakka headed back to the village after one lat glance back at Tidus. "Sleep well." Whispered Wakka as he left.

Sometime during the night Tidus pulled the blanket closer to himself. In his half sleep he smelled the blanket. It smelt nice and… familiar. Like he knew that smell. But where from? Tidus shrugged and dosed off back to sleep.

He dreamed a dream of a certain redhead saying that he loved Tidus, which he would forget by the time the morning light hit his eyelids.

* * *

**LMY: Sorry for the late update and short chapter. Birthday parties take a lot of time out of life. But they're so fun.**

**Tidus: whose birthday party was it?**

**LMY: _Smiling_ Mine!**

**Wakka: How old are you?**

**LMY: 17. Same age as Tidus, Zell, Squall, Irvine and some other hot guys from things. Review please. Next chapter will be more interesting I promise. Well I think it will be interesting.**


	7. But why?

**If Only… You Were Back**

**LMY: Yo!**

**Tidus: Hi!**

**Wakka: Hey!**

**LMY: Copy-cats. Say something more than what I've just said. **

_**Tidus writes on a piece of paper and hands it to LMY. LMY reads note: We will not speak to you properly to you till everything is fixed to our liking. **_

**LMY: _Sigh_. I'm surrounded by unsympathetic bitches. And I thought it would have been easier working with males. As if my life wasn't stressful enough.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Tidus woke up to the noon sun shinning down on him. He stretched and found a blanket on top of him. Tidus lifted the blanket and looked at it. It looked familiar. Like he had seen it before. But when? Tidus shook off the feeling and folded the blanket up. He stood up and, with the blanket in hand; he walked back to the village.

As Tidus walked into the village he saw Rikku walk out of her and Lulu's hut with a determined look on her face. Lulu followed Rikku and they were talking but Tidus couldn't hear what was being said. Rikku walked straight ahead and walked into Yuna's hut. Lulu just shrugged and walked back into her own hut.

Tidus was curious as to what was happening so he walked over to Yuna's hut. "No. You're not having it." Came Yuna's voice.

Tidus hid at the side of the hut to hear what was being said. He knew it was bad to eavesdrop but it could be interesting. "What do you mean 'no'?" Asked Rikku. "Tidus needs it."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. Why aren't you going to give it to me?"

"…"

"Oh I see. You don't want Tidus to remember everything, do you? You don't want him to realise that you've been lying to him."

"I have not!"

"Oh really? Then why won't you give he Tidus's sphere?"

"Because it's mine."

"Technically it's Tidus's."

"Well you can't have it." _Crash!_

"What!" Came Rikku's shocked voice. "You destroyed it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Tidus is with me. And that's the way it should be."

"You're not the only one that was upset when Tidus _died_."

"What are you trying to say Rikku?"

"What the hell happened to you? What happened to the cousin I used to look up to and admire."

"She died when Tidus died."

"We all lost Tidus but you don't see any of us changing. By doing this to Tidus he won't really be happy. If you really loved him then you would let him be with Wakka."

"But guys' loving other guys is wrong. Even Yevon said so."

"Umm, have you forgotten that I'm Al bhed and I don't believe in Yevon's teachings. Anyway Yevon's gone. Bye bye. See ya later."

"But the teachings are still true."

"If Yevon had it's way _all_ Al bhed and gay would be dead. Do you really want that?"

"To be perfectly honest yes."

"What!" Said Rikku shocked.

"Homosexuality is wrong. And you Al Bhed cause so much trouble. If it wasn't for you Sin would have been gone years ago."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes I do."

There was sobbing sounds that Tidus guessed was Rikku. "I hate you." Said Rikku quietly as she ran out of the hut. Tidus just caught a glance at the blonde, tears running down her face.

"Well I hate you too!" Shouted Yuna back.

Tidus sat on the grass wondering. He really didn't understand all of it but at the moment he felt like Yuna was a heartless bitch. What was running through his mind was what had been said about Wakka. Had they been together? Was Wakka the one Tidus was meant to be with? Tidus couldn't make head or tails of it. But he knew one thing for sure Yuna was lying. "But why?" Tidus said quietly to himself.

* * *

**LMY: I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I really don't have a good excuse. So blah!**

**Tidus: You turned Yuna into a bitch.**

**LMY: Yeah. I always thought Yuna might be homophobic. Oh and I made her a bit racist too. **

**Wakka: I wasn't in this chapter.**

**LMY: You were mentioned at least. _Smiles_ So you guys are talking to me now?**

**Tidus: Well you have kind of sorted it. So yeah.**

**LMY: Good good. Please review. I have great ideas coming up. Peace Out!**


	8. But I wanna be with Wakka!

**If Only… You Were Back**

**LMY: Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Tidus: Is that all?**

**LMY: Yeah pretty much. **

**Wakka: You're not speaking very much. Why?**

**LMY: I just realised I should have planned this story out better. But hey, what's done is done. Oh and yeah Nazen you are welcome to use my plot twist in your story. I hope you update soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"_But why?" Tidus said quietly to himself. _

Tidus sat at the side of Yuna's hut just thinking things out. If Yuna was lying then that would mean that Rikku would be telling the truth. The way Rikku sounded was as if she wanted Tidus to know the truth so therefore she wouldn't lie, right? Right! Tidus sighed. He stood up and decided to ask Rikku for the truth would be better than sitting confused.

Yuna walked out of the hut just as Tidus was about to walk. Tidus pressed himself against the side of the hut. 'Please don't see me?' He thought.

"Now where's Tidus?" With that Yuna walked off headed towards the beach. Once Yuna was out of sight Tidus ran to Rikku and Lulu's hut. He was about to knock on the umm door when he realised that would be stupid.

"Umm… Rikku do you mind if I come in?" Asked Tidus.

"Come in." Said Lulu.

Tidus walked in and was saddened by the sight. Rikku had tears running down her face as she clutched on to Lulu's dress. Her eyes were puffy and you could tell that the tears wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Rikku, I heard what you and Yuna were talking about." Said Tidus. "And I want you to tell me the truth. The whole truth about what happened to me these last two years." Rikku nodded.

* * *

So Rikku did what she was asked. She told Tidus the whole story about how he died. About Saea. About being in love with Wakka. Everything. Even about the sphere that he had left and they all watched.

"So that's why I don't feel anything for Yuna?" Rikku nodded.

Wakka walked into the hut. "Hey guys. Yuna's been acting weird again. She's running around the village looking for Tidus."

"Wakka…" Said Tidus quietly.

"Yeah?" Replied the redhead. When the pair's eyes met Tidus's mind went fuzzy. Like he was really there. Then everything went dark.

_Shiva smiled. "That's what we've named you. It's more feminine than Tidus."_

_Tidus had to agree. "Okay. So I'm Saea now?"_

"_Yip until we fix you." With that Shiva walked back to Bahamut. She grabbed him by the hood of the cloak and they both disappeared._

"_Tyshet!" Said Saea in Al Bhed. Damnit._

_Rikku smiled and walked in front of Saea. "Frah tet oui maynh Al Bhed?" Asked Rikku. When did you learn Al Bhed?_

"_Rin dyikrd sa." Said Saea. Rin taught me. "Tuac yhouha amca ghof?" Does anyone else know?_

_Rikku nodded. "Lulu." Lulu smiled at the pair talking together._

_Saea smiled back. "Tet oui fydlr so cbrana?" Did you watch my sphere? Rikku nodded. "Fryd fyc Wakka's nayldeuh?" What was Wakka's reaction?_

_Wakka turned when he heard his name. "Now I know your talking about me." Rikku and Saea giggled._

"_Whom else would we be talking about?" Smiled Rikku. Rikku turned back to Saea. "Ycg res." Ask him. Rikku smiled to Saea and Wakka. The blonde turned around and grabbed Yuna and Kimahri hands and pulled the away. Lulu knew exactly what Rikku was up to and followed._

"_So what did she say about me?" Asked Wakka._

_Saea smiled. "We were talking about my sphere."_

"_Ti- I mean Saea, did you mean what you said?" Asked Wakka. Saea nodded. Wakka breath out a breath he didn't realized he had held in. "I love you too, Tidus."_

Tidus woke up with three pairs of eyes looking at him worried. "Are you okay man?" Asked Wakka.

Tidus sat up. "Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fainted." Said Lulu. Just then Yuna came into the hut.

She smiled brightly. "There you are Tidus. I've been looking all over for you." Yuna grabbed Tidus's hand and pulled him out of the hut.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tidus.

"Taking you home."

Tidus tried to pull away again from Yuna death grip. "But I wanna be with Wakka!"

* * *

**LMY: _Smiles_ I updated on time. Yeah for me!**

**Tidus: Finally! Has my brain cleared yet?**

**LMY: Kinda.**

**Wakka: That's not very helpful.**

**LMY: I know. Sorry. Anyway… please review nice little reviewers. Free cookies!**


	9. We're going on a sightseeing trip!

**If Only… You Were Back**

**LMY: _Dances around the room happily_.**

**Wakka: What are you so happy about?**

**LMY: Well… I managed to update a story that was over a month late and now you and Tidus are on the path to happiness.**

**Tidus: Please promise me there will be no more plot twists?**

**LMY: Ummm… I can't really promise that. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Tidus tried to pull away again from Yuna death grip. "But I wanna be with Wakka!"_

Yuna stopped and turned to face Tidus, still with his hand in her grip. "What? No! You're with me."

"No. I don't remember much but I know I don't love you. And after everything you said to Rikku, I can't stand to be near you. How could you say all that mean hateful stuff to her. I don't know what an Al Bhed is but Rikku's a nice person. So what if she believes something different."

"But she's gay!"

"So? I'm bi. Basically you're shunning me too. And for your information Rikku is bi."

"It's not right. Yevon says so."

"Well Rikku told you that that Yevon thing is gone. And if it's not right then why did I love Wakka. Why can I remember being in love with Wakka? If it's so wrong then why can people feel this way?" Wakka, Rikku and Lulu came out of the hut to see the two arguing.

"They're cursed. They need to go to a temple and be prayed for."

There was laughing coming from a little way off. The pair turned to a familiar boy with a purple cloak. "And here was me thinking you might need my help." He said.

"Needed your help for what?" Asked Tidus.

"For getting your memories back."

"You can do that?" Tidus said as he ran over to the Fayth.

"Sure." With that Bahamut clicked his fingers. Tidus swayed on his feet before falling backwards. Kimahri run out from the trees and caught Tidus before the blonde hit the ground. "He should be okay in a couple of hours." Bahamut disappeared with a happy smile on his face. 'Live for me.' Thought Bahamut, sending his thoughts to Tidus.

Kimahri carried Tidus to Wakka's hut and place him on the bed. Kimahri left the hut and smiled a bit at Wakka. "Make Tidus happy."

"Thanks Kimahri." Replied Wakka.

Yuna stormed up to Kimahri and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing, you ungrateful Ronso. Tidus belongs with me. Don't you forget what my father did for you!"

Kimahri growled at Yuna. "Kimahri is very grateful to High Summoner Braska and Sir Auron. But that doesn't mean Kimahri has to obey Yuna's orders."

Yuna punched Kimahri in the stomach. The Ronso didn't even flinch. Kimahri turned around and walked away. Yuna chased after him and grabbed his tail and pulled it hard. Kimahri quickly turned around and glared. He could hit her but then it would likely kill her. Even if Yuna was being a spoilt brat he still couldn't hit her. And Yuna knew this and was using it again him.

Rikku saw the dilemma Kimahri was in. She stormed over to her cousin and slapped her across the face. Yuna let go of Kimahri's tail and turned to Rikku. "What the heel was that for?"

"That was for being," Rikku slapped Yuna other cheek. "An evil bitch." Yuna glared at her younger cousin and punched her in the stomach.

"Rikku!" Lulu came running over to her lover's side.

Rikku held her hand up to stop Lulu for moving closer. "This is between me and Yuna. It's been a long time coming."

Rikku flew for Yuna and punched her in the stomach making her double over coughing. Rikku was going to kick Yuna but before she could Yuna straightened up and grabbed Rikku's hair and pulled it hard. Rikku screamed out and tried to punch out at Yuna, but the older girl had spun Rikku around and was holding her away at arms length.

Rikku's head was hurting like crazy. So she thought if Yuna was playing nasty then she would play nasty right back. Rikku turned around, which twisted her hair around making it tighter and hurting more, but she didn't care. Rikku reached for Yuna's hand and took it down to her mouth. Rikku bit Yuna's hand, which made the brunette let go of the blonde's hair. Rikku kicked Yuna in the stomach which sent the older of the two flying across the ground.

Rikku fixed her hair and put her hands on her hips like nothing had happened, but in truth her head was still sore. Yuna was about fly for Rikku again when loud sound of an engine came for above. Rikku looked up and saw her dad's airship in the sky. She forgot this was the day her dad was coming to pick her up to go back to work.

Rikku growled at the ship. "Why now?" She said to it. "And I was just getting it this." The airship seemed to land at the beach. Lulu walked up to Rikku to check she was okay. "I'm fine, but I ready don't want to leave right now. I wanted to see how Tidus is and I don't want to leave you."

"Why don't we all come with you?" Said Lulu. "I mean Tidus hasn't seen anywhere is in Spira in over two years."

Rikku smiled and hugged her lover. "That's a good idea." Rikku turned to where Yuna had been but she wasn't there. Rikku caught the back of Yuna running towards the beach. 'I wonder what she's up to?' Rikku thought. Rikku turned to Wakka. "Pack your things Wakka. We're going on a sightseeing trip."

* * *

**LMY: Sorry Kerith I had promised you it would be up yesterday but I kind of lost track of time. **

**Tidus: You seem to do that a lot.**

**LMY: Yeah, sorry.**

**Wakka: You also seem to apologise a lot too.**

**LMY: Yeah. I make a lot of mistakes so I apologise a lot. Anyway… enough about me. Please review. Make me happy!**


	10. Home

**If Only… You Were Back**

**LMY: This going to be the last chapter, because I have lost my muse completely for this story. I'm sorry to all the readers. But this will be the last. Please read some of my other stories.**

**Wakka: What no sex?**

**LMY: Nope. None. Sorry hentai people out there. **

**Tidus: Do I wake up?**

**LMY: Umm… yeah. Anything in between () is translated from Al Bhed. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Rikku raced ahead and walked up the plank onto the airship. Lulu wasn't far behind. Kimahri and Wakka walked out after, with Wakka carrying a sleeping Tidus. The group met together in the deck. Rikku hugged her dad. "You have bad timing, daddy." She said.

Rikku's brother walked up to Rikku and hit her on the head. "And you have no timing at all." Rikku stuck her tongue out at him. Brother stuck out his tongue too.

"Settle down you two." Cid looked at Rikku's friends. "Planning a party, Rikku?"

Rikku smiled sweetly to Cid. "Not a party. Just a little detour."

"We're making a detour anyway."

Rikku tilted her head. "Why?"

"Miss High Summoner demands to be taken to Bevelle." Rikku frowned and storm towards the door then stop.

"Where is she?" Asked the blonde without turning around.

"In one of the cabins, I think. Where are you going?"

"To finished what we started." Rikku ran through the door and Lulu followed behind.

"Rikku, stop right now. This is stupid, one of you is going to get hurt." Said Lulu from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Her." Came Rikku's snappy reply.

Cid shrugged his shoulders then looked over at the unconscious Tidus. "How'd he get back?" Asked the man.

"Long story." Said Wakka as he headed out and to one of the spare cabins. Kimahri followed Wakka out.

"I hope Rikku wins." Said the Ronso.

"She will. She's an Al Bhed. Course she will."

Wakka found an empty cabin and put Tidus on the bed. Wakka and Kimahri followed shouting and found the room Rikku, Lulu and Yuna were in. Rikku and Yuna were circling each other, both wishing to hurt the other.

Yuna lunged for Rikku. Rikku waited till Yuna was almost at her before she side-stepped out of the way and let Yuna hit her head off the wall and fall to the floor. Rikku smiled and dusted off her hands. "All done." She said proudly. Lulu shook her head at her lover's antics. Rikku smirked at Lulu. "I think I deserve a prize for my win."

Rikku kissed Lulu's neck and started to nibble at it. "Umm… Rikku?" Lulu said, looking straight at Wakka. Rikku lifted her head up. Lulu nodded her head towards Wakka. Rikku turned and saw Wakka and Kimahri.

"Aww, you guys spoilt my fun." Rikku pouted. Lulu hugged her girlfriend from behind. "But I'm sure Lulu will make it up to me." Rikku smirked looking back at Lulu. Wakka walked up to Rikku and ruffled her hair.

"You don't like losing do you?" Rikku smiled and shook her head.

"Well done, Rikku." Kimahri said in his gruff voice. The Ronso smiled one of his rare weird looking smiles.

"Did I miss the party?" The group turned and saw Tidus leaning again the doorframe with a huge grin on his face.

"Tidus." Whispered Wakka. Tidus ran straight to Wakka and hugged him tight. Wakka hugged the blonde back.

"I missed you." Tidus said as he buried his head in Wakka's strong chest. "I can't believe I couldn't remember who you were. And I can't believe I lost my virginity to _her_."

"You did?" Asked Wakka.

Tidus moved back to look Wakka in the eyes. He nodded meekly. "Shamefully, yeah. I really wanted you to be my first."

Wakka smirked. "Well technically I can still be your first." Tidus blushed and nodded. Rikku coughed loudly.

"Sorry to break up the reunion." Said Rikku. "But Tidus, we're going on a trip round Spira after we drop of princess here," Rikku jerked her thumb at Yuna lying on the floor, "to Bevelle."

"Cool. It'll be good to see Spira after two years." Tidus smiled and hugged Wakka tightly. Never wanting to let go.

* * *

In Bikanel Island Wakka and Tidus were sitting in the sand enjoying the sun. Wakka was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. Tidus was lying in between Wakka's legs and resting on Wakka's chest, eyes closed. "Spira has changed so much."

"Yeah. It has." Sighed Wakka.

"Hey lovebirds!" Shouted Rikku. Wakka trying to move but with Tidus on top of him it was a bit hard.

"Hey!" Wakka called back not exactly knowing were Rikku was. Rikku and Lulu and two other men appeared in Wakka's vision.

"Stuck?" Asked Rikku.

Wakka smiled. "A bit." Wakka lifted Tidus's head up to face him. "Wake up sleepy." Tidus kept his eyes closed and buried his face into Wakka's chest.

"Too comfy." Mumbled Tidus. Wakka chuckled and tickled Tidus exposed sides. Tidus started giggling then started laughing. "Cheater!" Tidus moved back out of Wakka's reach and pouted. Wakka sat up and kissed Tidus lightly. Rikku coughed lightly. The couple turned to face her.

"We're going back home!" she announced.

"Are you coming back with us?" Asked Tidus. Rikku smiled and nodded happily.

"Dad said as long as I remember to write I can stay with you guys in Besaid." Wakka stood up and helped Tidus to his feet. "I'd like to introduce you to two people." Rikku pointed to the two men. "This is Gippal." Rikku pointed to a tall blonde with an eye patch and one green eye. "And Baralai." Next she pointed to a silver haired man with dark tanned skin and dark brown eyes. The two men were holding hands. "We were telling them about you and they wanted to meet you."

"(Sexy blonde.)" Said Gippal.

"Gippal!" Said Baralai.

"(Don't worry, baby. You're still hotter.)" Gippal licked his lips. "(But the blonde is sexy.)"

"(Thanks.)" Said Tidus. Gippal froze for a second. He scratched the back of his head.

"(I wasn't expecting that.)" Everyone laughed at Gippal apart from Wakka, who had not understood anything that had been said. He tapped Tidus's shoulder. Tidus turned to Wakka.

"Yes, babe?"

"When we get home, you are so teaching me Al Bhed." Tidus smiled and nodded.

"(He doesn't know Al Bhed?)" Asked Gippal. Tidus shook his head. "(Well then, I think you have a very sexy boyfriend.)" Said Gippal to Tidus.

"(You have a sexy boyfriend too.)" Said Tidus.

Gippal smirked. "(I'm thinking foursome?)"

Tidus took Wakka's hand in his own, intertwining they're fingers. "(I don't like sharing.)" Gippal laughed and Baralai lightly punched his shameless lover. The whole group walked back to the Al Bhed Home.

Tidus and Wakka walked back close together glad that everything was sorted and they would be going home. Together.

**The End**

* * *

**This is a quick note. I have moved all my stories to my own personal site, which you can find the link for on my profile. I will continue to update stories from there from now onwards. I hope to see you all there.**


End file.
